


Without a Doubt

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Without a Doubt

  
_The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand._ ~Robert Valett

"Are you sure he's the one, Harry?"

Ron wasn't being a prat, Harry knew that. His concern was genuine and once again Harry felt so fortunate to have such a brilliant best friend.

"I was ready to marry Ginny, wasn't I? Without having much opportunity to compare," Harry replied, not at all ashamed of his limited experience. He _had_ been rather preoccupied while his classmates were experimenting. "If I hadn't come to realise she and I weren't, er, compatible, I think I could have been happy with her."

"But you don't have to choose right away," Ron said. "Snape's the first man you've been with. And I know it's been two years now but how do you know there isn't someone else out there? Someone better?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Ron, when did you know, to your very soul, that Hermione was the girl for you?" 

Ron furrowed his brow, his fingers playing with the condensation on his glass. After several long minutes, he finally looked up at Harry and said softly, "I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Exactly." Harry reached out and squeezed his arm. "There might be a day when he doesn't want me anymore—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry—"

"Listen to me, Ron," Harry said cutting him off. "There might be a day when he doesn't want this relationship and what if things change before we even have our chance? 

"I've seen so many lives cut short. Sirius, Remus, my parents. Cedric, Colin, Fred." He hated to say it but Ron nodded tightly and Harry knew Ron understood. "We want to be together _now_ and I am not going to wait for some perfect alignment of the stars that might never come."

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am, Ron. Really." 

"Then if anyone has a problem with you and Snape, they can talk to me and I'll sort them out," Ron said, straightening in his chair.

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

Ron returned the smile and then waved to the bartender. "Two more pints," he called out. "My best friend has found Mr Right."

Harry burst out laughing. "I don't know about that."

"Trust me," Ron said as he walked toward the bar. "I know."

Harry thought about his feelings for Severus, about what they had together, and knew that Ron was right.


End file.
